Johnny's Top 10 NES Games
Hello once again, this is chapter 1 of my personal favorite Nintendo games. This chapter will cover the games I have played on the original NES. This list is based on my personal tastes, but I set a rule for myself. Only one game per series. 10. Double Dragon The Lee Brothers Billy and Jimmy go on a secret mission to rescue their childhood friend Marian from many bands of street punks that are planning to take over the city. Now eventhough I didn't play this game very often and didn't get too far. But wowsers was this game a great play (especially if you can get pass the game's difficulty). Plus, this game has one of the more memorable soundtracks. When you listen to the Mission 1 theme song, you must think of Double Dragon. 9. Ninja Gaiden After his father died after a duel with a rival ninja, Ryu Hayabusa searches in his father's room and finds a letter, talling him to take up his father's weapon: The Dragon Sword and head to the United States. There he found that he has to find a being named Jaquio and defeat him before he can take over the world. Now, I didn't play this game when it first came out. I downloaded it on the Wii Virtual console. Like Double Dragon, if you can get past the game's high difficulty you'll see that this is a great and memorable game with an even more memorable soundtrack (the theme for act 4-2 and the boss and death themes are legendary). However, my personal dislike for the game is that it's (more or less) a carbon copy of Castlevania. Meaning that Ryu functions like the Belmont Family. He uses the Dragon Sword in the same style as the Belmonts use the Vampire Killer, and Ryu also uses an array of magical powers and other weapons, thugh *unlike* the Belmonts, Ryu has a wider variety of secondary powers and weapons. Nevertheless, Ninja Gaiden will always be remembered for it's deep story and high difficulty. Frankly, Ryu and his games have more variety than Sega's frontline Ninja game Shinobi. 8. Kid Icarus As the evil scorceress Medusa has taken over Angel Land, it's finest warrior Pit was banished to the underworld. Pit must fight against Medusa's forces and get back to Angel Land to save Palutina. I did play this game on the original NES. But didn't get too far until I played it again on the Wii Virtual Console and that's when I really took off with this game. Though I have yet to actually beat it. But for me, this was a great playing game, though it was quite hard, but I really enjoyed this game. It takes some skill to play this game but once you get the hang of the game, you can make it work for you. Though it was late to make it's impression on me, but it was quite enjoyable once I got the hang of it. 7.Gyruss In the 26th century, an evil being has came to the Solar System and plans to take it over. A heroic space pilot mans a space fighter named "Gyruss" in hopes to defend the Solar System from this evil dictator. This game was quite fun to play. I believe that I got up to the third segment to Saturn. I liked how power-ups randomly appear during gameplay and it's also quite challenging...in a good way. Plus, there are bonus rounds after you defeat a boss. Plus, the soundtrack is also quite good (albeit limited). 6. Rad Racer You're one of the finest drivers that must make it to the finish in 8 tracks. Now, this racing game may not be what most modern racing games the likes of Mario Kart ''or ''Need For Speed. But this game was a good play. The game is also quite easy to play. Unlike most modern racing games where you must place 1st, 2nd or 3rd to win, in Rad Racer your objective is to simply cross the finish line before the timer runs out. This game remains one of my personal favorites for the NES. 5. Adventure Island The islands' finest warrior Master Higgins must liberate the islands and find his girlfriend Tina who has been taken by the monsters of the island. Despite the game being insanely hard, it was a great play. It also had some new things for the time. First it had a health meter that gradually goes down overtime, and you must maintain it by grabbing the fruit that randomly appear. Higgins can also use stone hammers and fireballs to defeat his enemies. What I personally like is that Higgins can venture through the islands on Skateboards (a clever idea), though it was hard (I only got to the second area), but this game was quite enjoyable. 4. Punch-Out WVBA's new prospect Little Mac has all but one ultimate goal, to become the WVBA's champion. But he must defeat a system of tough boxers in order to do so. My sister liked this game (though she could find out to defeat Piston Honda). I didn't play this game until it came out for Wii Virutal Console and got up to Mr. Sandman. I even played the Wii Remake of the game and it was also quite good (and quite challenging just as the original NES game). But it is one of my faovirtes and one of the most famous Nintendo games of all time. 3. Zelda 2: The Adventure of Link Several months after Link defeated Ganon and saved Hyrule. Impa told Link that an evil spell was placed upon Zelda that causes her to sleep. The only way to break the spell is to retrieve that Triforce of Courage which resides in the Great Palace. Link must break the seal of the Great Palace by using 6 crystals and place them in 6 palaces across Hyrule and retrieve the Triforce of Courage. Very much like Super Mario Bros. 2, The Adventure of Link is one of those games that tried to stray away from the gameplay of the original game. Though, unlike SMB2 which received a lot of good feedback and posstive reviews, TAOL had mixed success, it did receive some good reviews, but on the flipside some fans of the franchise also see it as one of the worst games of the franchise. But which ever side you want to choose is fine by me. As for my own personal view, it's what I like about it (E.G. the challenging difficulty, the magic spells and the Palace theme) and what I don't like about it (E.G. The EXP system and the limited life system) that's what makes this one of my favorite NES games of all time. 2. Castlevania 2: Simon's Quest Several months after Simon Belmont defeated Count Dracula. The battle with Dracula has left Simon severely injured. Then, he was told by preists all over Transylvania that there's a curse placed upon him by Dracula and it'll eventually kill him if Dracula doesn't completely disappear. So, Simon has no choice but to venture throughout Transylvania and obtain Dracula's body parts and burn them. This is one of my all-time favorites. Of course I didn't get far with the original version, it wasn't until I downloaded this game for Wii Virtual Console that I really got into this game. Now I can beat this game and get the best ending. This is indeed a fun game as it has a good challenge to it and it also has a lot of good weapons and a great soundtrack. So, it may be a horrible night to have a curse, but it's always a good day to play this game. Forward Now, the last 2 games listed were in a real dead heat of the #1 spot. But because I liked these games so much and still to this day enjoy to play them. I've decided to give these 2 games the #1 spot. 1. (Tie) Megaman 2 & Super Mario Bros 3. Megaman 2 Some time after the warrior robot named Megaman defeated the evil robot scientist Dr. Albert Wily. In an act of revenge, Wily has created 8 Robot Masters in hopes to conquer the world and defeat Megaman. There are a lot of things that I can describe about this part of the long and illustrious history of the Blue Bomber. It has a great soundtrack (one of my all-time favorites) it has a great environment set up for the 8 Robot Masters, and it has...Metalman (my favorite Robot Master). This game is fun all the way to the end and beyond. Super Mario Bros. 3 The Mushroom Kingdom is at the mercy of Bowser Koopa once again. This time, Bowser's Kooplings have taken over 7 segments of the Kingdom. Mario & Luigi must liberate the 7 lands and help the kings before Bowser completely takes over the Mushroom Kingdom. This game is pound-for-pound-for-pound-for-pound-for-pound-for-pound Everybody's Favorite Plumber's most memorable game. Bringing back the style of gameplay that made his first adventure legendary and took it to not one but several levels higher, introducing not only new power-ups (some unique to this game) but the ability to store those power-ups to use for later, and even mini-games which you can play for extra lives. Of course, all of the preceding is what I like about this game, not to mention that this is one of the greatest plays in all of my time involved in video games...period. The NES era is primarily the only time that the Blue Bomber was at even keel with Everybody's Favorite Plumber. Though Mario is still going strong while Megaman is (sadly) deactivated. But that about warps up my first chapter of my Top 10 games of all time. Coming up, I do my faovrite games for the Super NES.